


Kyle Comes Home

by IsabellaJack



Series: Fated [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: He sees the gates and smiles.He’s home.[ Set roughly 13 years after the events of"It's No Coincidence."]





	Kyle Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [凱爾歸家](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581539) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



> This won't make sense if you haven't read ["It's No Coincidence."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272568/chapters/12166598)
> 
> I've always wanted to write Kyle in college. Oh and I was listening to "This is Us" soundtrack while writing this. So...feels! Lots of them!  
> Hope you like it!   
> All mistakes are mine.

 

 

 

 

He sees the gates and smiles.

He’s home.

Driving slowly past some houses, he looks around and realizes how glad he is that it’s still the same. He hasn’t been away for long. But the recent school projects took a toll on him and he finally found a window to come back.

And as always, he would make it here even if it kills him.

When he parks the car, he notices the lights are on in the office. He gets out and slings his backpack over his shoulder, deciding to leave his duffel bag in the car. His laundry can wait. Looking at his reflection in the windows of the house, he fixes his dark blond hair, which always refuses to obey. He gives up and runs to the door. He notices the car isn’t here.

_So one of them must be out. Bummer._

He doesn’t knock. He just pulls his keys out of his pocket and opens the door. Once inside, he slowly puts his backpack down and quietly closes the door behind him. Turning around, he finds the TV on but without sound. He takes off his shoes and puts them under the entrance table. The coffee maker in the kitchen is on even though it’s half empty.

He smiles and walks down the hall. Peeking inside the guestroom-turned-studio, he finds a newly painted canvas. It looks unfinished but amazingly colorful. New project that he knows about simply because of the live-video coverage of it that he has to watch daily.

The office door is wide open and he walks in. He smiles and shakes his head at the sight.

There, sleeping on the leather couch, is his uncle. There’s a big book open right on his chest as it moves up and down slowly with each breath he takes.

Kyle debates screaming ‘Surprise!’ at the top of his lungs but then his heart clenches at that frown on his uncle’s face.

Must be working on another book, he thinks.

He moves and comes up from around the coffee table. He kneels and watches his uncle for a second. There’s faint stubble on his cheeks and chin. Grey hair peeks from under the black locks on his head. Part of Kyle doesn’t want to see those wrinkles around his uncle’s eyes and mouth. They’re reminders of years passing. And he kinda wants time to stop for his uncle.

Anything for this man.

Kyle reaches with his hand and touches the frown. He smiles when it wakes his uncle up. He hopes he’s not gonna freak out. It takes his uncle seconds to fully comprehend his presence before jolting up, fully awake.

“Kyle?”

Kyle is still on his knees, hands withdrawing to his lap. “Hey uncle Bucky.”

His uncle laughs in relief and total surprise. Putting the book away, he sits up straight. He shakes his head in wonder as he reaches for Kyle to give him a tight hug.

“What are you doing here? I thought you’d be busy studying since your finals are in a week or two.”

Kyle sighs. “Next week.”

His uncle frowns. “What is it? You don’t normally visit at this time.”

Then in a total Uncle Bucky fashion, he lays his hand on Kyle’s forehead. “You sick? You will tell me, right Kyle? Don’t pull a Steve on me-”

He chuckles and moves his hand away. “Relax, uncle Bucky.”

“Get up here. What are you doing down there?” His uncle pats the spot next to him.

Kyle smiles and runs his hand through his hair before moving to sit next to his uncle.

“What’s wrong, buddy?”

Kyle shakes his head and smiles tiredly. “Nothing. I swear.”

Then his uncle gives him the _look_. So, he resigns.

“Alright. I’m a little anxious ‘cause of the finals.”

His uncle puts his arm over the back of the couch. His hand reaches for Kyle’s shoulder, patting it lightly. “Well, that’s new. You never had a problem like that before. What’s different this year?”

“Everything.” Kyle moves his hands around, trying to describe it but failing. “Just…a lot depends on my grades this time. It’s been a tough semester. I mean, you know I only have a year left.”

His uncle scoots closer and hugs him to his side. “Hey. It’s totally normal to be anxious. God knows I’ve felt worse. I mean…at least you have _me_ to come back to for advice…”

Kyle looks to his left and finds that smirk. He shakes his head.

“Oh, okay. Don’t push it, uncle Bucky.”

Shrugging, his uncle continues, “I mean I knew I was wise, but never to this extent...”

Kyle shakes his head, smiling. “I should’ve just yelled ‘surprise’ when I came inside.”

His uncle chuckles and then gets up. “Come on. Let me make you something to eat.”

“No, uncle Bucky. I’m good,” he says but his uncle is already out of the office.

Kyle rubs his face with his hands before getting up and following him.

His eyes catch Steve’s studio. There’s another canvas that he didn’t notice earlier. It's blank and his fingers tingle, yearning for a hobby long forgotten.

“Kyle? Coffee?” his uncle’s voice reaches him from the kitchen.

“Uh…yeah. Sure.”

When he gets there, he finds his uncle rummaging in the fridge. Coffee mug already on the counter for him.

“What do you want me to feed ya?”

Kyle grabs the stool and sits on it. He smells the coffee and hums. “Nothing, uncle Bucky. Just sit down and tell me all about what I missed in the last month.”

“Nonsense. How about…yeah, here it is,” he says and pulls a half-eaten pie from the fridge. “Made it last night. Should still taste good.”

“Everything you cook tastes good.” Kyle winks at him as he sips his coffee.

“Pshh.” His uncle waves him away and cuts them two pieces. “Dig in.”

“Yessss.” Kyle reaches for his fork and takes a bite. “God, I miss this.”

He looks up to find his uncle looking tenderly his way. It means he’s gonna get emotional on him. “Don’t, uncle Bucky.”

“I can’t help it.” And he ruffles Kyle’s hair.

“Ugh. You can’t stop that either, can ya?”

“Nope.”

“Where’s Steve by the way?” He takes another bite of the pie.

His uncle pours himself more coffee, yawning and rubbing his face. “I mentioned something about ice cream and how it’s been a while since I indulged myself and then he’s up and running to the nearest store.”

“Awww. Look at him. Still spoiling you.”

“No as much as I spoil him,” his uncle says and then winks. “I win in the spoiling department.”

Kyle gives him a cold, dead look. “I’m willing to ignore the innuendo.”

“It’s not an inn-“

“It is.”

“It’s not.”

“It’s bad enough that I walked in on you guys awhile ago. I’ve been scarred ever since. Why would you wanna add to that?”

His uncle is trying not to smile and shakes his head at him. “You’re not scarred.”

“Am too!”

“It was five years ago.”

“Seems like yesterday.” And Kyle shudders.

“You’re being a jerk right now.”

They hold eye contact for few seconds until Kyle breaks and chuckles. “Fine. I kid.”

“Good.”

“I’m just gonna say that you actually do win in everything, uncle Bucky. And that’s the truth.”

His uncle chuckles and runs his hand through his own hair. Kyle looks on that happy face and it makes his anxiety of school, grades, the future, all go away.

“To be honest, Kyle, Steve still treats me like we’ve just fallen in love yesterday.” His uncle smiles gently and has that faraway look, as if reminiscing good times. “Can’t imagine not having him in my life.”

Kyle can see that he’s still smitten after all these years and it makes him smile. But as always, he likes to lighten the mood. “Enough about you two. Why don’t you tell me what you’re working on now? I need to forget I’ve got exams coming up.”

His uncle points at him. “We need to talk about that.”

Kyle looks up at the ceiling, pretending to think about it, then shakes his head. “Nah. Later. Let’s do my thing first.”

 

 

*.*.*

 

 

“So now I’m working on translating a novel.”

“A novel?” Kyle’s eyes almost bug out. “Wow. Never thought you’d head there.”

His uncle shrugs. “I thought it’s time to explore that world.”

“That’s cool. I admire that.”

They’re sitting on the couch in the office. Kyle turns toward him and his uncle pats him on the knee before grabbing the book that was earlier sitting on his chest. “Here it is.”

“How’s the agency going?” Kyle asks as he inspects the book.

“It’s going well. Taking a leave now and leaving Marge in charge.”

Kyle looks up quick. “Leave? Why? You okay?”

His uncle pats him on the knee before he sits back. “Everything is fine. I just need a break.”

Kyle observes his uncle’s face. He looks fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then he says, “I can understand. You’ve been translating ever since I’ve known you.”

His uncle smiles and Kyle sees the tiredness now very clearly on his face.

“Yeah. I mean the agency is gonna be fine. All our work is online so if something happens, they’ll know how to reach me. And Steve wants a break too.”

Kyle flips through the French novel between his hands. “So what are you gonna do during your time off?”

His uncle lets out a long sigh. “Well, my dearest husband has already decided that we need to go to Paris.”

Kyle looks up. “Oh really?”

“Yes. Can’t wait to show Steve around. Meet up with Dernier. I can't believe we never got the chance to go there.”

Kyle rolls his eyes. “Rub it in my face, why don’t ya?”

His uncle raises his brow. “You do know that it’s still the best city for lovers.”

Kyle makes a disgusted face. “Eww.”

“Dear God. You’re not a kid anymore, Kyle. You say that now, but once you fall in love, you’ll know.”

Kyle shakes his head and puts the book away. “Nope. I got no time for that hassle.”

“Hassle, he says.”

“Gotta finish school and then get that internship.”

“Speaking of school, what’s wrong this time? Why are you worried?”

“Nope. Not talking about that now.”

Kyle can tell his uncle is about to persist but then there is the sound of the juggle of keys and the front door opening and closing.

“Buck?”

“In here.”

“I got you-Is Kyle here? Oh my God…”

Kyle laughs and gets up, ready for the crushing hug he’s about to endure. He looks down and sees his uncle smirking.

“And when I say my husband is a spy, no one believes me.”

Kyle rolls his eyes. “I left my shoes and bag near the entrance table, uncle Bucky.”

“I stand by what I said.”

His uncle’s foot touches his and he whispers, “Don’t forget to call him Stevie. Last time you didn’t, he spent the night crying on my shoulder.”

Kyle folds his lips in, trying not to smile. “He did not.”

His uncle raises both brows. “He _did_.”

Kyle is about to move from around the table when Stevie shows up, two pints of ice cream in his hands.

And he’s still the same.

That superhero-looking guy from his childhood. The guy who still makes his uncle happy.

“Oh my God, you’re here!”

He puts the pints on the table before crushing Kyle in a tight hug. Kyle pats him on the back twice. “Hey Stevie.”

Stevie buries his face in Kyle’s hair and actually inhales deeply.

Kyle laughs.

“Oh, it’s so good to see you. It’s been _ages_.”

“Two months, Steve,” his uncle corrects.

Stevie sticks his tongue out at him before turning to Kyle. “How’s it going? Why are you here? Aren’t the finals looming?”

“They’re looming alright.”

His uncle gets up, picks one of the pints and plants a quick kiss on Stevie’s mouth. “Thanks babe.” And he leaves for the kitchen.

Stevie puts his arm around Kyle’s shoulders and guides him outside the office. “Come on. Tell me about everything. Anyone I need to punch?”

Kyle laughs and he hears his uncle saying all the way from the kitchen. “No, Steve!”

 

 

*.*.*

 

 

"There's this professor I have...he just...he's so weird. "

"How so?"

They’re in the living-room. His uncle and Stevie are on the couch while Kyle’s sitting on the floor across from them, elbows on the coffee table as he plays with the bowl of fruit.

"He's just...he'd explain something and suddenly he tunes out and rambles on and on..."

"Could he be too smart?" Stevie wonders.

Kyle whistles. "Oh, he's more than smart. He's a genius but there's cockiness to him. Sometimes I feel he's resenting us..."

"Kyle." His uncle sits up after eating a slice of apple. "Don't project your feelings. Remember what I told you about professors.”

"I know, I know...he's just...ugh, I like him but he drives me nuts! There are times when I can't wait to get to class and times when I dread going there."

Stevie reaches for the apple his husband is handing him. "I always felt the latter."

His uncle rolls his eyes and turns to fully look at Kyle. "Hey. We've all been there except ..." and points behind him.

"Hey.” Stevie sounds appalled. “I saw that."

Kyle snickers and his uncle retorts. "Of course you did."

He watches as Stevie kisses the back of his husband’s neck. He shakes his head at the two dorks.

"Anyway,” his uncle continues. “Think of it this way...you'll be rid of him by the end of the semester and it'll be like yesterday."

Kyle clears his throat and plays with the thread on his jeans. "Well..."

"What?"

"I kinda got into it with him."

"What?" his uncle shrieks.

"Buck, wait, maybe he had a good reason-"

"God, Kyle..." his uncle face-palms and Kyle's heart thuds in his chest in fear of disappointing his uncle.

"Stevie is right," he adds, feeling semi-defensive.

He watches as his uncle removes the hand on his face and stares at him. Stevie leans and starts rubbing his husband’s shoulders. 

"I'm not a kid anymore, uncle Bucky," he stresses and holds eye-contact with the two of them. 

His uncle sighs.

Stevie responds, "Of course you're not."

"I know, buddy," his uncle adds. "Just as long as you were civilized about it."

Kyle relaxes. "Yes, I was. He's the neurotic one.”

He then moves around the coffee table to rest his back on the couch. Legs stretched on the carpet, he pops some grapes in his mouth, enjoying them before his uncle speaks again.

"Who's he? Maybe I've heard of him."

Kyle shakes his head. "Doubt it. I heard," he turns to look up at his uncle who's starting to run his fingers through his hair. This time, Kyle doesn't mind. "That he's not paid to teach. He's doing it for...fun or some weird reason."

"Nepotism?" Stevie offers.

Kyle shrugs then perks up. “Oh! I heard he’s married to the dean’s daughter. But I don’t know for sure.”

“Since when do you gossip?” his uncle asks, laughing a bit before ruffling his hair.

“Ow. I’m just telling you what I know.”

"What's his name?"

"Stark. Tony stark."

"Stark... Stark...Never heard of him. At least from what I know."

Kyle snickers. "He's so flamboyant. Jesus! He comes in different cars every day. One time he came in his red silk pajamas!”

His uncle laughs and Stevie frowns. “We gotta see this guy.”

Kyle points at them both. “No. You hear me? Never.”

 

 

*.*.*

 

 

"Kyle. Come on, wake up buddy."

"Mmph." He's trying to hold on to that dream. He's almost going to find out what the questions of the exam were.

"Kyle! Let's go. Wake up."

He jolts awake when someone shakes him. "Wha-" and he looks up and tries to see clearly what's going on. "Stevie? What the...what's wrong?"

And Kyle should've known really, especially with the way Stevie is dressed. He's wearing his running shorts and sneakers. And he’s shirtless.

"No, Stevie,” he groans. “I'm not gonna go running."

"Whyyyy?" Stevie crouches next to his bed. His face is pleading and there’s that puppy-eyes look. Kyle can’t stand against that look.

"Fine.” He throws the bedsheets off him. “But I'm going back to sleep once we come back inside."

"Deal."

 

Fifteen minutes later, they’re both jogging around the neighborhood. Kyle is trying not to trip. Looking to his right, Stevie is jogging as if it’s the most beautiful thing to do in the morning.

He can’t help but laugh.

“What?” Stevie asks him after wiping his forehead.

Kyle shakes his head. “After all these years, you still run in the morning.”

“Well, it’s only natural to do so.”

“Oh, no, no. What’s natural is to stay in bed during weekend and enjoy a nice long sleep.”

He almost stumbles when Stevie claps his hand on his back. “I gotta be in the best shape possible, especially at my age.”

“Please.” Kyle looks his way as they turn right. “My friends still think you’re ageless. They honestly think you’re thirty.”

“You gotta repeat what you just said to your uncle once we get back.”

This time it’s Kyle who claps him on the shoulder. “He likes you just fine, Stevie.”

 

Ten minutes later, Kyle stops. “Just give me… few seconds. God...Fuck!”

Stevie stands over him, waiting as Kyle tries to regain his breath. "You know, you're lucky your uncle didn't hear you swear or he'd flick you on the back of your head."

Kyle groans as he sits on the asphalt.

“Who’s the old man here?” Stevie asks, breathlessly.

“I swear…just…why did I even…”

When he is finally able to feel his chest go back to normal and not constricted anymore, he stands up straight. Running his hand through his sweaty hair, he looks up and smiles at the nice clear sky.

“Listen, Kyle. There’s something I think you should know,” Stevie starts.

Kyle looks his way and sees a serious look on his face. His heart drops. He doesn’t want to hear whatever it is that is making Stevie look at him that way.

He starts hyperventilating and it has nothing to do with the jogging. He sits back down slowly.

“Stevie?” his voice sounds small and that probably what makes Stevie crouches next to him.

“Hey, everything is fine.” And he starts rubbing his back.

Kyle doesn’t wait any longer and turns to look at him. “What’s going on?”

“Did your uncle tell you that we’re going to Paris?”

“Yes.”

“Did he tell you why?”

Kyle shrugs and is feeling so confused. He frowns his way. “That you guys wanted a break from work.”

Steve nods and then looks ahead. “A break for him actually.”

“What does that mean?”

“You know how your uncle is…he’s such a workaholic and once he starts, he never stops. Translating and editing and running his own agency with a small number of freelancers…”

Kyle just nods. He really wants Stevie to hurry up and say whatever it is he has to say but at the same time, he really doesn’t. Or maybe this is all it was.

Until Stevie continues.

“He fainted on me.”

Kyle feels the world stop and he’s not sure if he can hear anything else in that moment. His ears are ringing and the birds aren’t chirping anymore. The air has probably stopped existing for all he knew.

“Kyle?”

He stares right ahead and he isn’t realizing that he’s not breathing until Stevie is shaking him.

“Hey, breathe buddy. You’re turning white.”

Kyle inhales deeply three times before he opens his mouth. “When?”

“Last week. He’s alright. I made sure he’s checked all over. Doctor said it was stress and exhaustion. Low blood sugar.”

Kyle shakes his head. “He shouldn’t...”

Stevie sighs. “You know how he gets when it comes to work. We’ve argued before when I saw how he was overwhelming himself. It’s only after the incident, that he started to see my point.”

Kyle is trying to form thoughts but he ends up making a decision as he stands up. “I gotta talk to him.”

Stevie gets up and holds his shoulder. “Don’t. He’d go ballistic if he knew I told you.”

“Why?” he finds himself sounding desperate. “I should _always_ know.”

“Yes. And this is why I told you just now.”

He feels his limps shaking and suddenly Stevie’s arms come around him, enveloping him. Kyle feels the warmth and security and clings to him. He hides his face in Stevie’s shoulder and tries his best not to cry.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“No.” Kyle inhales deeply before letting go. “I’m so glad you did.”

Stevie puts his hands on his shoulders. “Don’t say anything to him, okay? He worries about you.”

Kyle shakes his head and wipes his nose with the hem of his t-shirt. “I’m not a kid anymore.”

“Well, hate to break it to ya pal. You’re still our little kid.”

And then Stevie messes Kyle’s hair and he gives him the stink eye.

“What?” Stevie shrugs. “It needed fixing.”

Kyle rolls his eyes. “Yeah, right.”

“You gonna be alright?”

Kyle just nods. Both of them stand in silence before Stevie steps in and plants a quick kiss on his head.

“Let’s go home,” Stevie says softly.

“Yeah. Let’s.”

They are supposed to jog back home, but Kyle finds himself running and running and running all the way to his uncle.

 

 

*.*.*

 

 

As soon as he gets inside, Stevie right behind him, he doubles over, trying to catch his breath.

“Why on earth did you take Kyle wi-Oh,” His uncle doesn’t even finish before Kyle throws himself at him, hugging him hard.

“Kyle?”

Kyle closes his eyes tight and inhales that scent. His uncle. His home. His safety and his heart.

“Hey, what is it buddy?” His uncle pulls back and frames his face with his hands.

Kyle remembers Stevie's words. He's right. He can't let his uncle worry.

So he puts on a silly face. “I just think Stevie wanted to punish me for some reason.”

His uncle frowns and looks over Kyle’s shoulder. Stevie smirks, hands on his hips and Kyle notices that the guy isn’t even breathless.

“I just wanted to help ya out. You need to show off some abs,” and he comes over to pat his stomach.

Kyle holds his stomach, feigning offense. “How dare you, Sir?”

“Yeah, Steve. How dare you? My kid has the best physique.”

Kyle watches as Stevie gulps water before planting a kiss on his husband before turning to him. “So you can run around campus shirtless and girls would swoon all over you.”

His uncle face-palms and Kyle makes a disgusted face at Stevie. “Tell me you really don’t believe that?”

“What?” he shrugs and looks between them. “Buck?”

“This is totally the opposite of how we raised him. He’s not supposed to woo them with…never mind.” He turns to Stevie and pats his chest twice. “Go shower. You stink.”

Stevie looks very offended and Kyle chuckles at that.

“Excuse you. But you love it. Remember that time when-“

“NOPE. No.” Kyle covers his ears and heads toward his bathroom. “I’m gonna go shower now.”

 

 

*.*.*

 

 

Kyle makes dinner that night for all of them.

Once or twice he had to kick his uncle out of the kitchen.

After finishing setting up the table, he goes to call them. He pauses when he sees them in the living-room. The way they are. The way they’ve always been and always will be.

Stevie is sitting on the sofa, feet up on the coffee table and remote control in hand. His uncle is leaning on him, buried under his shoulder, hand around Stevie’s waist. They’re also giggling at something on TV.

Kyle smiles and wonders if he’ll ever have something like that one day. Something forever.

“Hey, you need help?” His uncle asks, sitting up.

Kyle clears his throat and shakes his head. Wiping his hands on his jeans, he says, “Nope. Just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready.”

 

 

*.*.*

 

 

He’s picking a clean t-shirt to sleep in when there’s a knock on his door. Pulling on the t-shirt, he turns and sees his uncle.

“Hey, what’s up uncle Bucky?”

His uncle smiles and goes to sit on the bed. He pats the spot next to him. “Wanna talk to ya.”

Kyle pauses a little and tries to read his uncle but he appears calm and as usual, warm and loving and very much cool.

“What is it?”

His uncle pats him on the back twice before leaving his arm around his shoulder.

“I know that you know.”

It takes Kyle few seconds to realize what his uncle is talking about. He can still play along.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You think I don’t know my husband? We’ve been married for a long, long time,” he says with a tired smile.

Kyle looks down at his own hands in his lap. He takes a deep breath.

“Uncle Bucky…”

“He told me that he told you about me fainting.”

Kyle whips his head around, looking desperately at his uncle. “Don’t say it lightly. Don’t, please.”

“Hey, come here son.” And his uncle wraps him in his arms, pulling him to his side. Kyle tightens his arms around his waist and hangs on.

“It’s stupid and silly and I’ll never do it again. It’s not worth it.”

Kyle nods and doesn’t say anything back because he really doesn’t want to cry in front of his uncle. Nope, not gonna happen.

They stay like that for few minutes before Kyle pulls back only to look at his uncle’s serene face.

He inhales deeply and wipes his nose. “How on earth did you manage to break him?”

His uncle shrugs. “I just stared him down.”

Kyle snickers and his eyes start to well up. _Damn it_.

“I knew one way or another he’d tell you.” His uncle pats his knee.

“He loves you uncle Bucky.” He looks at his uncle. “He loves you so much.”

“I know.”

Kyle inhales deeply before stretching. “God. I think he killed me with the route he took me on today.”

“If he wakes you up tomorrow, let me know,” his uncle says before getting up to leave.

Before Kyle lies down, his uncle stops at the door. “Oh, we never got to talk about your love life.”

Kyle groans. “Nope. Not doing that.”

“Come on…you’re dishing tomorrow.”

“There is nothing to talk about. I told you I don’t have time.”

When his uncle doesn’t say anything, Kyle looks up. “No comeback?”

“Elle est célibataire,” his uncle says with a tender smile.

“What?” Kyle raises his brows. “You know very well uncle Bucky that I don’t understand French.”

“Night.”

Kyle stares back as his uncle closes the door after him. “Night.”

He grabs his phone to look up the french phrase but he finds out that he forgot it all together.

 

 

*.*.*

 

 

The next day, Sunday, he packs his clean clothes and puts them in the car early in the morning so he won’t forget.

He decides to spend all afternoon inside the house before heading back. After coming back from a trip to the supermarket with his uncle, they get home and find that Stevie is working in his studio.

His uncle starts cooking lunch and shoos him away. This is why he finds himself heading to the studio and peeking behind the open the door.

The sight tugs at his heart. Stevie is so engrossed in painting on a new canvas. It reminds him of the old days. Back when he would bug Stevie to let him paint a full canvas a day.

Maybe it won't hurt to join him, he thinks.

Stevie is so unaware of Kyle that he jumps as soon as he comes in.

“Is there an extra canvas?” Kyle asks, eyes searching the room.

“What?” Steve whispers.

When Kyle looks back at Stevie, he finds him looking really worked up. There are actual tears in his eyes.

“Oh my God, Stevie, don’t cry on me.”

“Wha-I’m not crying.” And he turns his back to Kyle and gets the small cloth near the canvas and wipes his eyes. Kyle feels bad.

“Stevie…”

“Yeah. I’m okay. It’s just…” He turns back to Kyle. “It’s been such a long time since we painted together.”

“You’ve got a gallery now,” Kyle says as he hauls up a small white canvas and sets it up next to Stevie’s. “What do you want me here for?”

He hands him a new brush and Kyle takes it, thanking him.

“I can display your work,” Stevie replies. “Just say the word.”

Kyle shakes his head at him and bumps his shoulder to his before he looks at the white clean canvas. “Please. I suck.”

“You don’t.”

“It’s been a while,” Kyle says, a touch of sadness in his voice. He gazes at the paints and brushes displayed around. Even his hand doesn’t know how to start anymore.

When he doesn't hear a comeback, he looks to his left and finds Stevie smiling brightly and tearing up at the same time.

Kyle smiles, rolls his eyes before returning to his blank canvas. "You're being weird, Stevie." 

Stevie turns back to his work. "Okay. Sorry. It's just...been so long since I've seen you..."

"Paint?"

"Want to paint."

Kyle's shoulders drop and he turns to him. He doesn't know how to explain it but years ago he just stopped. He fell in love with building stuff. When he built his first robot in sixth grade, he just stopped looking back.

"It's just...I mean, I still like it, Stevie, don't get me wrong-"

"Hey, son." Stevie puts his brush in the small jar and turns to him. He holds Kyle by the shoulders. "Don't ever apologize. You're your own person. Change happens."

Kyle nods and then Stevie adds, "Look at what happened to me. My God...I used to be an FBI agent and now look at me. I got my own gallery!"

Kyle loves him more and more and that's why he couldn't help but smirk at what he's about to say. Stevie senses it.

"Don't," Stevie warns.

Kyle tilts his head aside and narrows his eyes at him. "I thought you were a spy."

Stevie hangs his head low and mutters, "You and your uncle are the laziest."

Kyle claps him on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go change into an old t-shirt. Don't wanna ruin this one."

He goes to his room and quickly changes into sweatpants and an old Rolling Stones t-shirt that had seen better days. He goes to get a bowl of strawberry and strangely doesn't find his uncle. He shrugs and opens the fridge only to find an already fresh bowl of red, ripe strawberries.

He shakes his head. "I got the best fuckin' uncle in the world."

He throws one in his mouth and closes the fridge with his foot. He stops midway there when he hears that his uncle is in the studio. He smiles widely but stops right before he enters when he feels he's gonna intrude. But also... when he hears what they're saying.

"You're becoming really sappy, Steve."

"I can't help it." Stevie sniffles. 

Kyle steps back. _Is he really crying again?_

"Seeing him standing next to me, picking up the paintbrush...I remember when his hands were little."

"Babe...come here."

And it sounds like they're hugging. Kyle feels bad about it. About all of it.

"It's the thing that brought us together, you know," Stevie says softly.

His uncle clears his throat. "Listen, babe. Don't start. I don't wanna cry. It's bad enough you are."

Kyle decides to fix this. So he goes back few steps before padding his feet on the floor loudly and then entering the room. Stevie is sitting on the stool and his husband is sitting in his lap, arms around Stevie's neck.

Kyle wants to lighten up the atmosphere. "You can't get enough of each other, can ya? I leave you guys for one minute..."

They both laugh heartily.

_ Mission accomplished! _

His uncle then gets up, shaking his head at him. "We'll see when you get a sweetheart."

Kyle rolls his eyes and then puts the bowl on the windowsill. He claps his hands. "Okay. Let's paint something."

 

*.*.*

 

 

He's putting the basket of muffins and pies in the car that his uncle insisted on when he turns to see them heading his way.

"So you're just gonna leave me to the hellhole that is finals?" he asks them both.

Stevie laughs and hugs him tight. "You'll be fine. You're an honors student."

"Yup. You'll ace through them all. I know it," his uncle says before he hugs him.

He doesn't let go.

"Uh...uncle Bucky?"

"Hmm?"

"You gotta let go."

Stevie pulls him away and Kyle chuckles at the puppy-eyes look his uncle gives him.

"I can go with you if you want. Help you-"

"Nope," Stevie says as he wraps his arms around his husband, pulling him to his own chest.

"I'll be back as soon as I finish my finals."

His uncle raises his brow at him. "You better. Or I'll just crash your dorm."

"You're not gonna do that."

His uncle deflates. "You're right. It's more his style." And he points at Stevie.

"Hey!"

Kyle and his uncle snicker before Kyle decides to say, "Oh by the way, Stevie... You might wanna leave some canvases blank for me when I get back."

Stevie looks very surprised. "You...you serious?"

"Yup. I guess I could use some painting sessions to let off steam. Get ready for when I stop by next time."

Stevie nods and it's obvious he's choking up. His husband pats him on the back. Kyle goes and hugs Stevie again.

"Drive safe, son," his uncle says.

"I will." Then he hugs his uncle again. "You take care of your health. Rest."

"I will."

"I'll call you every day, probably twice a day. Maybe every few hours."

His uncle laughs but hugs him tighter.

When they break apart, his uncle plants a loud kiss on his forehead.

Kyle smiles and then perks up. "Oh I might stop by aunt Nat and uncle Clint."

"They and their kids are outta town."

"Oh?" Kyle asks as he opens the door. He waits before he gets in. "Where to?"

"Clint has a conference in Chicago. And Nat decided that they needed a change of scenery."

Kyle purses his lips and nods. His uncle gives him a look. "What?"

"She's single."

"Who's single?" Stevie asks, confused.

Kyle frowns. His uncle elaborates, "That was what I said in French last night. Thought I'd say it in English this time."

And it dawns on Kyle. Now it makes sense. He feels his heart skip a beat and looks anywhere but at his uncle's knowing eyes.

His uncle turns to his confused husband and mutters, "Nicole."   


And before he gets the full interrogation from Stevie, Kyle shakes his head at them both. "You two behave."

He gets in the car and starts the engine. His uncle and Stevie wave goodbye. Kyle smiles their way and waves back.They're still standing outside and he chuckles because they always wait until he leaves the gates.

As soon as he leaves them and is on the road back to New York, he smiles. For a different reason.

He feels his cheeks redden but who cares. No one can see him. He hits the steering wheel.

"She's single!"

He is gonna ace these finals.

"BEST fuckin' day ever and ever!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are LOVE. And I'm on [Tumblr](http://isabellajack.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
